The invention relates to a battery clamp comprising a contact ring and a terminal bolt to which a cable can be screwed.
There are battery clamps known in which the cable to be connected with the battery is fixed to the battery clamp by crimping. In other designs, a terminal bolt is used for connecting the cable. Then, a torque acts when attaching the cable. Such torque is able to be taken up with conventional battery clamps without any problem, since they usually consist of a solid metal body which has the required strength. The heavy weight in combination with the high production costs, however, is a disadvantage with such a battery clamp.
Using a bent sheet metal part instead of the solid metal body is known from battery clamps to which the cable is fixed by crimping. Such a bent sheet metal part, however, has not the required strength to take up the torquexe2x80x94which is introduced into the battery clamp on screwing on the cable or the nut securing the cablexe2x80x94without undergoing an undue deformation.
It is the object of the invention to provide a battery clamp which with low production costs and low weight makes it possible to use a terminal bolt for the cable to be connected.
This is achieved in a battery clamp which comprises a contact ring which can be placed on a battery contact, and a terminal bolt to which a cable can be screwed. The contact ring is formed from two metal lugs each continuing into an intermediate section in which they extend in parallelism to each other and spaced from each other. Adjacent thereto, the metal lugs continue into a terminal section in which the terminal bolt is arranged. A stiffening lug is provided which starting from the terminal section extends as far as between the two intermediate sections and is connected thereto with the two metal lugs in a fashion resistant to a shearing load.
Advantageous designs of the invention will be apparent from the subclaims.